Class Distractions
by majinneda
Summary: Gohan's mind wanders toward a certain female classmate.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Hey guys! I'm warning you, this is my VERY FIRST FANFIC EVER! so beware, it WILL be bad. I am not a skilled writer, other than my obsession with perfect grammar, but I am looking to improve. I'd appreciate if you reviewed and gave me your opinions, please be nice! I'm a total noob...Other than that, i love the Dragonball franchise, and am very fond Gohan and Videl's relationship. I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL! It would suck if I did...**  
><strong>

**Class Distractions**

_ She's kind of…intimidating_, he thought.

Rather than paying attention to the teacher's lecture on Physics-for his knowledge was already far beyond this lesson-Gohan's mind was elsewhere. The demi-Saiyan was taking the opportunity to peek at a certain black-haired, blue-eyed classmate sitting in the same row as him.

_ She even has that stern face during class lectures_. And he was right. Videl's face _did_ look as though it was ready to knock out a foolish criminal, regardless of the safe atmosphere. His eyes observed her demeanor. The girl's posture was stiff, as it always appeared; eyebrows crunched in the middle, her mouth turned down in a hard, thin line, eyes looking forward seemingly unblinking. All this, Gohan concluded, gave her a strong aura.

Though she did bring him discomfort at times-like bringing up the fact that he is Great Saiyaman, or openly ridiculing his awkward personality-he couldn't help but admire her. Besides his frightening mother and emotionless Android 18, Videl is the only other female he knows that enjoys the art of fighting. She is actually one of the strongest humans he knows; greatly surpassing her selfish father, at least.

She really was strong. Her muscles could be noted through her baggy clothing, Gohan observed. They weren't bulgy, in a way to make her appear masculine; but rather firm and toned. Her flexed forearms lay in the desk in front of her, prepared to scribble notes. The black spandex shorts-much less conservative than the loose shirt-fit tightly around her muscular thighs. Gohan's admiring eyes traveled from the top of her thighs, slowly down to her shapely calves, and up again to her stern face. _Yes, muscular. Yet, not exaggerated. _

Over the last few weeks of which he has agreed to train her, Gohan has noticed that she has great technique, ability, and determination. The latter was most notable, in his opinion. She even chopped off her pigtails because he suggested it! Regarding her ki, however, she wasn't exactly a natural. Teaching her to fly wasn't easy. Her logic took a while to accept the idea of willing herself into the air. When Gohan produced an energy ball as an example, she changed right before his eyes. Videl's own eyes widened in wonder and intrigue. He couldn't help but remember how distinctly she crawled up to him staring at the glowing energy in his hands. He leaned back, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. It didn't bother him; he just didn't understand the strange feeling swirling in his stomach as she moved closer to him, an adorable look on her face, and the smell of strawberries drifting from her hair…

Gohan blinked. Confused by his own thoughts he reverted to looking at the current Videl, sitting by him, now chewing on the end of her pen. His eyes focused on the act, drawn in by her soft, pink lips. Her brows were now furrowed, eyes switching from looking at the professor, to her notes, and back to the professor again._ She doesn't seem to understand the lesson, _Gohan assumed. It was kind of cute, the way her expression changed, but Gohan was a little disturbed by her stressed eyebrows. He wanted to rub them back into relaxation, seeing them as they were when she was fascinating with the energy ball he created for her.

Videl let out a sigh and put her pen down to use both hands to rub at her temples. She closed her eyes and slowly rubbed in a circular motion. Pausing, she moved one hand to the back of her neck, rubbing at a tense spot. Gohan's eyes followed, mesmerized by her movements, watching as she tilted her head back for a stretch, revealing the smooth expanse of her neck. _She looks so…soft, _Gohan pondered, continuing to gaze at her milky skin. He liked her hair short; the pigtails covered too much.

These strange thoughts confused Gohan. He wasn't accustomed to having these peculiar feelings. This wasn't the first occasion that Videl has affected him in this way either. Often, in class, or during training, Gohan would admire her. She was so smart, determined, and strong. Sure, he admired others' strength during training, like Vegeta or Piccolo, and his father, years ago. But with Videl, his admiration was different. She was strong yet graceful, tough yet beautiful. Regardless of how strong he saw her to be, she seemed so fragile to him. She was petite, and rather than having the large muscles like himself and the other Z Fighters, she had the figure of, well…a woman. He liked watching her train, but feared the coming Tournament. Gohan didn't want to see Videl fight with some of the strongest and most frightening monsters from all over the world.

"Gohan?"

"Huh?" Gohan blinked out of his daze. Videl was staring at him, one eyebrow cocked.

"Why were you staring at me?" She whispered, so as not to disturb the classroom setting.

"W-what? I wasn't staring at you! I...uh…I just thought your new hairstyle really suits you." Gohan stammered, coming up with an excuse too quickly.

Videl's eyes widened, causing the wrinkle between her brows to vanish. "Oh. Uh...well, thanks." Her face turned a light shade of red; her eyes looked anywhere but at Gohan. "What do you have a crush on me now or something? Don't let it distract you from your studies, nerd."

"Crush? What is that supposed to mean? Sounds painful." Silly Gohan and his lack of a social life, completely unaffected by the insult.

"Seriously? No. It's…" She brought her voice down to an even lower volume, "When someone…likes someone else." Her face turned an even brighter shade of crimson, her body posture seeming to curl into itself in discomfort.

"Oh, I see! Well, sure I like you, Videl." Videl's jaw dropped and her eyes snapped to Gohan's. His naturally inherited big cheesy grin was plastered on his face, eyes shut tight with innocence.

"O-oh…" Videl's hands were clasped tightly in her lap and her head was lowered due to embarrassment. Gohan's naïve mind didn't understand the posture, but was happy enough with the seemingly platonic compliment; it put a nicer expression on her face. He still knows nothing.

_ She isn't that intimidating after all._ Or does he know more than he presents?


End file.
